


Remnants

by allfireburns



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, Drabble, F/M, Family, POV Third Person, Pregnancy, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen keeps going to see Rhiannon, once a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remnants

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Children of Earth.

Gwen keeps going to see Rhiannon, once a month. They don't talk about Torchwood - Rhi doesn't want to hear, and Gwen doesn't want to say - but Rhiannon does tell her about Ianto, the parts of him Gwen never got to see.

Sometimes they don't talk, and Gwen just watches the children. Then she stops thinking about how she feels like an elephant, or what's left of Torchwood, or everything she's lost.

She thinks, instead, about one night of "company indiscretion"; about whether the baby will be slender, dark-eyed, and watchful; about what Ianto would think of his daughter.


End file.
